Isaac Kalder
IsaacYOU DON'T KNOW ME!!! (or Jesse Ridgway in appearance) is the main character and anti-hero of the 2017 series.MY ONLY ESCAPE! He is portrayed by Jesse Ridgway. Biography Origination Isaac was an only child. He was a regular costumer of a drug dealer by the name of Longbags, the two also apparently go "way back". Takeover After a multiple personality disorder caused a simple snap of the fingers, Jesse Ridgway is recommended to a wizard in Connecticut as per the request of Larry Abraham.RIPPING BOTH MY FINGERS OFF! The wizard basically states "the amount of personalities you snap into on a regular basis is incredibly dangerous and if continued, might go very wrong."SNAP OUT OF IT! Jesse ignores this, goes back home and tells his Juggies that he's fine and in control, before telling them he and them "need to talk", which prompts him to go down into the basement and into the former fan mail room closet. He looks into the mirror, before himself in the mirror snaps his fingers, confusing Jesse. The character, Tony Trevorelli, tells him to stop snapping as he and the other characters are concerned, and if he snaps one more time a force so evil could find its way to the surface, and that Jesse wouldn't be able to go back. Jesse, not listening to any of this, snaps to get rid of Tony, however then finds himself inside the mirror, as the now Isaac as Jesse, walks out, leaving the real Jesse inside the mirror in the former fan mail closet room.SNAP OUT OF IT! Development At first, nothing was particularly noticeable wrong with "Jesse's" behavior, behind the scenes of the Psycho Series have now commenced and, at first, nothing is out of the ordinary. This changes by I'm Leaving Youtube... *NOT CLICKBAIT* with the appearance of the beanie, however in yellow form, in contrast to his dark red form which first appears in PSYCHO DAD BUSTS DOWN DOOR BTS!. The change in color could very well be due to his change in mindset and or change from good to evil. Despite the unclear meaning, it's evident that the beanie has some sort of significance. In THE TELL-TALE HEART!, he reveals that he is an only child and just got out of High School. Personality Rude, selfish, impulsive and quite literally the epitome of evil, Isaac is a drinkerMY FIRST BEER IN 3 YEARS! (DRUNK) , drug userPsycho Family Golfing, smokerEASTBUMBLEF*CK DAY!, self harmingTHE DARKEST CUT!, depressed and suicidal character.OFF THE DEEP END!MY ONLY ESCAPE! This incarnation of Jesse Ridgway is the darkest we've seen yet. Despite these disturbing attributes to his character, he has opened up immensely since his first appearance, he has become somewhat empathetic towards his custodian, Jesse Ridgway, and caring towards Jesse's girlfriend and brother. Name Theories * Isaac's real name was speculated to be Jake, as this Tweet from January from Jesse Ridgway himself stated that his name is Jake. However, this was posted before Isaac even had appeared, so it could very well just simply be a joke. Isaac said that his name was not Jake on a Twitch stream on May 22nd, 2017. * Some Juggies believe the 2017 series to be the seemingly cancelled "MONOTONE" series that got two teasers. In the second teaser, Jesse holds a sign saying "My Name is... Daniel Alton." Isaac said that his name was not Daniel Alton on a Twitch stream on May 22nd, 2017. In my world is crumbling., Isaac revealed his real name, by saying "My name is not Jesse. My name is Isaac." References 12. ONE STEP CLOSER TO DARKNESS! Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:2017 Series Characters Category:Snapper Characters